


Young Justice's Theme Song.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally reads his theme song based on the Teen Titan's to Artemis and Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Justice's Theme Song.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All who have reviewed the original.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+who+have+reviewed+the+original.).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> A/N: When I wrote the original story I was , really, bored. I posted it on my fanfiction account (same name) since I wrote it on doc manager and you so many days till it gets deleted and since I didn't wanted it deleted I posted even though I didn't think it was good. I have gotten seven reviews from the story that showed me I was wrong (in a good way). So I decided to post on here. Anyway this isn't the original story but the updated verison. If you want to read the original it's on fanfiction.

"Hey guys do you know Teen Titans?" Wally asked Artemis and Robin, which made Robin look away his game (and get shot) and Artemis to pause from reading her book. 

"It's my favorite cartoon," Robin replied trying not to feel annoyance as the "restart" button flashed on the Cave's living~room tv. 

"So I was thinking: since they have a theme song so should we." The speedster said with a something that his team~ mates could name in his eyes.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You do realize that Teen Titans is a cartoon and we're not, right?"

"Just listen." Was all Wally said before he started. 

"When there's trouble, we're the people you call  
Young Justice!  
We fight for the big and small  
Young Justice!  
When evil attacks, we will fight back  
Young Justice!  
With our powers and skills we will unite  
Young Justice!  
We will fight the bad guys no matter if it's day or night  
Young Justice!  
We make the bad guys run  
Young Justice!  
We don't stop till our job is done  
Young Justice!  
One, Two, Three, Four, go!"

"Baywatch you just ruined a perfect theme song!" Artemis managed to say before she and Robin burst out laughing.

"The lyrics need working on." Robin said after five minutes of laughing ; Wally's face didn't help.


End file.
